cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening/Kayley's Morning Wake-Up
Cinderella Parodies Studios present.... Kayleyrella Singers: Kayleyrella You're as lovely as your name Kayleyrella You're a sunset in a frame Female singer: Though your dressed in rags You wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see your throne Would be your proper place Singers: Kayleyrella If you give your heart a chance It will lead you To the kingdom of romance There, you'll see your dreams unfold Kayleyrella Kayleyrella In the sweetest story ever told (We see a book with a title of this parody on top of a bunch of other books. Then the book opened by itself, showing a picture of a tiny kingdom) Narrator: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. (The next page shows a picture of a little girl and her father in front of a stately chateau) Narrator: Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed man, Lionel, and his little daughter, Kayley. (The pages in the book become real, and so do the two. The man has brown shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved tunic, blue pants, and black boots. He is Lionel. The little girl with him has reddish brown shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, and wearing a grayish blue long-sleeved tunic, blue leggings, and brown shoes. She is Kayley, Lionel's daughter. She was the one who is petting a red foal with white spots and hair as a yellow puppy watches from a fountain. They are Epona and Pluto respectively) Narrator: Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he thought she needed a mother's care since his wife's passing. (Six figures are staring through a window. They are a human woman, two little girls, a cat, a Tasmanian tiger mutant, and half crocodile, half dingo mutant. The woman has white skin, long black snake-like hair, freckles on her cheeks, green eyes, and red lips, and is wearing a red sleeveless jumpsuit with black leg netting, red arm gloves, and red long boots. She is Sedusa, Lionel's new wife. Petted by Sedusa is a kitten with gray fur with white markings at the muzzle, underbelly, and paws, triangular ears, mean yellow eyes with a red iris, a small black nose, pink ear innards, short black hair on top of his head, and wearing a purple tuxedo, and a gray business shirt. He is Fat Cat. The Tasmanian tiger mutant has orange fur, yellow eyes, a big black nose, thick brownish-black eyebrows, tan markings at the muzzle, chest, and stomach, sharp teeth, pointed claws, triangular ears, a brown tuft on his long tail, and brown stripes on his back fur and wears brown shoulder pads with silver spikes, silver metal bracelets, a green leopard-spotted loincloth, and red and white converse shoes. He is Tiny Tiger, Sedusa's servant. And the half crocodile, half dingo mutant has brown fur, brown eyes, a pig-like nose, sharp teeth, cream markings at the muzzle, chest, stomach, palms, toes, and undersides of his arms, a long, thick, tapering, green tail with an olive green underside and white spikes, triangular ears with black ear innards, and an Australian accent and wears tan pants. He also carries a flamethrower as his weapon. He is Dingodile, Tiny's best friend and partner and Sedusa's servant. One of the girls has black shoulder-length hair, red eyes, and wearing white tanktop, red shorts, and red sandals. She is Tifa Lockhart, Sedusa's older daughter. And the second girl has short black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black and white bandana on her forehead, a green tanktop, yellow pants, and orange shoes. She is Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa's little sister) Narrator: And so he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family named Sedusa, with two daughters just Kayley's age. By name Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Kisaragi. And the cat and mutant servants with them are Fat Cat, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile. (On a rainy night, we see Kayley, crying on the bed as her father passed away. Sedusa's group, except Tifa and Yuffie who feel saddened at Lionel's death, saw her passing, while Sedusa smirked evilly at Kayley) Narrator: It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that Sedusa's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Kayley's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to follow the interest of her two awkward daughters, cat, and servants. Seven years later.... (At dawn, the chateau is now in disrepair) Narrator: Thus, as time goes by, the chateau offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish servants and reluctant and sympathetic stepsisters, while Kayley was abused, verbally and physically, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. And yet, through it all, Kayley remained ever brave, gentle, and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true. (As the sun slowly rose, a male crow and male bat named Jeremy and Fidget respectively flew up to the tower window) Coming up:Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies